The present invention relates to a swash plate type compressor for use in, for example, an automobile air conditioner.
In a swash plate type compressor, a swash plate is mounted on a shaft which is rotated by an automobile engine. Pistons are indirectly coupled to the swash plate. When the swash plate is rotated together with the shaft, the pistons make reciprocating motions to compress fluid.
In a swash plate type compressor of a variable displacement type, a swash plate boss (which will be abbreviated hereinunder a boss) is coupled to a shaft via a rotor and a hinge mechanism at a variable inclination relative to the shaft. A swash plate is fixed to the boss. In this case, since pistons have a stroke corresponding to the inclination of the swash plate, the displacement of the compressor can be set variable.
In the conventional techniques, fixation of the swash plate relative to the boss has been carried out using a screw. However, since the swash plate type compressor generates various vibrations, there has been a problem of causing loosening of the screw. The loosening of the screw may cause separation of the swash plate from the boss, leading to breakage of the compressor. On the other hand, when welding is used for the fixation, welded portions should be made of the same material and further an influence of heat should be considered, so that it is disadvantageous in view of cost and quality.